Famous First Condition
by Romantic Twist
Summary: The Junior Justice Society boys find themselves stranded on an island of giant women … or are they?
1. Chapter 1

STORY NOTES

This story creates an alternate timeline of the DC Universe.

Spoiler Warnings:

Adventure Comics # 344-345 (May-Jun 1966): "The Super-Stalag of Space" / "The Execution of Matter-Eater Lad"

DC Limited Collectors Edition # C-36: The Bible (Jul 1975)

June 2967…

A super criminal named Nardo was serving a lengthy prison sentence, begun one year earlier, after he had imprisoned super heroes from many worlds, including a number of members of the Legion of Super-Heroes. He had three eyes and incredible super powers of his own, which had made him unbeatable to the captured Legionnaires, until Mon-El and Ultra Boy had turned up to stop him.

It had also been difficult to defeat Nardo, because Nardo had a spy among the male super heroes in the boys prison camp, named Weight Wizard. What nobody knew is that Nardo had covered his bases well, and kept a second spy among the girls in the girls camp too. The girl had no super powers, and was not actually a super heroine, but an ally of Nardo's whom he paid well to pretend to be his prisoner. As Nardo had strictly forbidden any of his captives from using their super powers against him, his female spy never needed to demonstrate the non-existent growth powers she claimed to have.

Yet Duo Damsel and Light Lass had used their powers so subtly, that Nardo's female spy, going by the name Growth Girl had not observed their escape plans and never been able to report them.

As soon as Nardo was captured by the Legion, Growth Girl subtly made off with Nardo's most significant scientific inventions and fled to her home. In June 2967, she visited Nardo in prison and asked for his instructions.

"If my own powers can't get me out of here, I do not believe it wise to expose you in an attempt to aid me in doing so. However, it may be possible to prevent this outcome from happening in the first place. Do you have the Force-Gun I used to temporarily shrink Invisible Kid?"

"Yes, it's at home now?" said Growth Girl.

"Good. The Force-Gun has another setting that will reduce size permanently. Invisible Kid automatically grew back to full size after six hours. I want you to use the time machine," said Nardo, "It's at my other complex, the one the Legion of Super-Heroes never discovered."

"But it won't work both ways. It's only good for one trip, and then it burns out and strands the user at the other end of the journey. Only Brainiac Five has any idea how to make a more reliable one," said Growth Girl.

"I know, but if my plan works, you'll be better off, and so will I," said Nardo, "Take the Force-Gun into June 1943. I have researched the secret records kept by a distant ancestor of mine, named Despero. He also had three eyes and the power to take on a whole team of super powered heroes. Some time around the late 1950s or early 1960s he challenged the Justice League of America. Yet he was beaten more than once over the years. He pondered his defeats and the history of the planet where he'd met them. Despero formulated a theory that the resolve of earth's previous generation of super heroes (the Justice Society of America) could have been broken in the 1940s, if its subsidiary Junior Justice Society's boys (about whom the adult team cared very much) were to be taken from them. I thought his idea was of limited merit, when I first read it, but my own plan to make war on all lawmen throughout the galaxy has failed. If history can be sufficiently changed, I might never end up in here. After you have done what I asked, you will have enough future knowledge to make an easy life for yourself in the 1940s, so long as you don't invent anything significant ahead of time and really upset the timeline too much."

"Wouldn't a man with scarlet red skin and three eyes have stood out on earth in the 20th Century?" asked Growth Girl.

"He was purple skinned, but I did inherit his three eyes," said Nardo, "And he only stood out when he actually went to earth."

Growth Girl and Nardo finalized their plan, and then Growth Girl made the journey to June 1943.

June 1943…

Growth Girl checked on the movements of Wonder Woman, and learned that she had announced that she would be going back to her home for a few weeks. Knowing that the real Wonder Woman wouldn't be around, Growth Girl then left a letter at the large club house where the many members of the Junior Justice Society of America (JJSA) would meet.

_Attention: Junior Justice Society of America._

_Dear Members, _

_We are honoured by your efforts of support over the last few months, and would like to send some of our members to pay you a special visit one evening, specifically the night of June 28__th__ at 7:30pm. We hope that as many JJSA members as possible will be there._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Wonder Woman (Secretary for the Justice Society of America)_

The current chairman of the JJSA, Mick Caryco was thrilled. After discussing it with Ames Grayder, Bob Sayle, Tim Scribener and Cubby Joseph (the other members currently on the management committee), he decided to extend an invitation to two other teams of young boys as well: The Newsboy Legion and The Boy Commandos. Invitations were sent out promptly.

The Boy Commandos (Andre Chavard and Jan Haasen and Alfy Twidgetts and Brooklyn) were all unanimously in favour of accepting the invitation. So far the only adult hero they'd worked with was Captain Rip Carter. To meet the Justice Society was the opportunity of a lifetime. They had been operating for 12 months now, and this was their biggest break.

The Newsboy Legion (Gabby, Big Words, Tommy and Scrapper) who had been active since April 1942, two months longer than the Boy Commandos, were also very keen to come. They'd seen their friend the Guardian in action a few times, but never a whole team of super heroes.

On the evening of June 28th, the members of all three teams were seated in the large club house by 7:15, all eager for the arrival of the Justice Society members.

"I wonder which ones are coming," asked Alfy.

"I hope it's Dr Mid-Nite and the Flash," said Scrapper.

"We'll know soon enough," said Ames.

Suddenly they felt a strange movement, and ran to the window to look out. Standing on the front lawn in front of their club house was a woman they didn't know. It certainly wasn't Wonder Woman. Before they could react, the woman fired a blue coloured gun at them, and the entire club house, with all three teams of boys inside it, shrank to tiny size. Looking out the window, they saw the woman come over and pick up the club house and carry it off, with all of them inside it. She took it to a jeep, put it into a wooden box, and put the lid on it tightly. They now found themselves in darkness. They pulled out their mats and pillows used for past sleepovers, and slept for several hours.

From the sounds they occasionally woke up and heard, they guessed correctly that the woman had driven to a private plane, loaded the box on board and flown it off into the night. The woman reached an island about an hour before dawn, and used a torch while she took the club house out of the box and set it down on the grass in a suitable part of the island well in from the shore. There was plenty of moonlight as well.

"You can come out now, my little Junior JSAers," said Growth Girl, "This will be your new home."

Big Words and Andre ran out first to represent their teams.

"What are we doing here?" asked Big Words, "We ain't part of the JSA. We're the Newsboy Legion."

"And the Boy Commandos," said Andre, "You have to take us back."

"So you spread the word. That's a delicious outcome," said Growth Girl, "I hadn't planned on taking three teams of boys away from America. The Justice Society will be truly demoralized. I leave you to live out the rest of your lives, forgotten on the first island I could find in the middle of nowhere, now and always reduced to tiny size."

Chapter End Notes.

(1) Boy Commandos first appeared in Detective Comics #64 (Jun 1942)

(2) Newsboy Legion first appeared in Star Spangled Comics #7 (Apr 1942)

(3) Junior Justice Society of America seems to have begun in Jan 1943, if one goes by the membership certificate in the All-Star Comics Archives Volume 3 reprint of All-Star Comics#14.


	2. Chapter 2

Growth Girl boarded her plane and departed. Her plan actually did not succeed. If anything, the disappearance of those three teams only strengthened the Justice Society's resolve to go on fighting against crime. Growth Girl lived out her life in the 20th Century, and was never detected by any of its local time heroes.

With his plans to change history unfulfilled, Nardo remained in prison in the 30th Century too.

However, for the members of the three teams of boys, things were going to turn out very differently indeed.

As the sun came up, they looked out and saw that they were on a very beautiful island. They began to look for food, and then saw four tall, grand elegant women approaching, each wearing a lovely dress and apparently in her early twenties. Looking around they saw other groups of women searching the island for something. Had they detected the presence of the woman who had shrunken the boys? If so, they would be too late to capture her and make her restore the boys' size.

Soon the four women closest to them drew close enough to see the club house, and the three teams of boys gathered outside.

"So you're the uninvited visitors!" said one of the women, "I'm Mala, and this is Irene, Portia and Hermia. I'm afraid we'll have to take you with us. So you'd better all get back into your little house."

Mala, Irene and Portia each had medium length blonde hair. Hermia had longer medium brown hair and wore an orange coloured dress. Mala's dress was purple with light blue circles on it. Irene had a grey and black horizontal striped dress and matching bra. Portia wore a white dress.

The women herded the boys into the club house and then Mala picked it up and carried it until she came to a pleasant looking old fashioned building and took the club house inside and put it on the table.

"I believe these are the ones we're looking for," said Mala.

"I never knew they'd be so small," said a dark haired woman in a red dress, who wore her long hair up, and who was apparently the leader of these women, "Fetch my daughter in, Portia. Then both you and she can join the rest of us.

The women sat at the table, and waited for the JJSA, Newsboy Legion and Boy Commandos lads to all file out of the club house.

In the mean time, the boys soon saw Portia return with a woman who was wearing a long dark blue dress with her wavy dark hair worn down. The boys recognized her instantly.

"Wonder Woman!" called Gabby.

"Sure. Even wit'out her costume, it must be her!" said Tommy.

"She looks even prettier without the dress," said Brooklyn.

"I am Queen Hippolyta," said the leader, "And you know my daughter. Then you must be from man's world, despite your tiny size."

"We are, but a woman kidnapped us and shrank us and brought us here," said Jan.

"And you've been walking around on our island for how long?" asked Wonder Woman.

"Since dawn, Wonder Woman," said Andre.

"You can call me Diana here," said Wonder Woman.

"That explains it," said Hippolyta, "Our worst fear has come to pass. Not one but several men have set foot on our island. No wonder we have lost all our amazon powers. As of now we will age like the women in man's world."

"Would that be such a bad thing?" asked Cubby, "How did you get your powers in the first place?"

"With the help of the goddess Aphrodite," said Hippolyta.

"Well that's just the trouble," said Cubby, "In the beginning of time, the one true God Jahweh or Jehovah, the God to whom all Christians have committed their lives and worship, was the God who created the world and all people. Sin entered the world through Adam and Eve's disobedience of God, and continued until the time when God wiped out the population with a flood. Noah's family were led by God to survive the flood in the ark. Yet not long after that, the ruler of the time tried to set himself up against God's future retribution through flood waters, by building the tower of Babel, as if man could ever create something to hold back the wrath of God. Sin continued on in the world, and many people abandoned their belief in God. From out of the days of ancient Babylon (a name which refers to anything that causes confusion and leads people away from the true God), people began worshipping pagan false gods like Nabu and Aphrodite. They all have their origins in Babylon, and they all lack the approval of God."

"Are you saying our existence here is without God's approval?" asked Hippolyta.

"Woman was created as a companion for man, so neither should be lonely. She was not meant to outgrow man and live alone with other women on an island and worship a pagan false creator," said Cubby, "Your origin is a deception, which God has used our misfortune to end."

"Mother wait!" said Diana, seeing the stormy look forming in Hippolyta's eyes, "I have seen how men and women live and work together in man's world these last several months. I have seen how male leadership works. Perhaps there is something in what this boy says."

Cubby had been raised by Christian parents with his brother. Cubby's brother would grow up to have two children of his own: Hannah and David. In 1975, Cubby's uncle, now the children's grandparents, would tell them the Bible stories of Adam & Eve, Cain & Abel, and Noah's Ark. For Cubby, it was a different experience. He was now part of a new adventure on Paradise Island, and the outcome might well depend on how well he succeeded with his amateur preacher role as the Amazons listened attentively.

"Clearly we have no future with Aphrodite," said Hippolyta, "Whatever influence pretended to be her (and blinded us to the true nature of our creation) is gone. We will live in peace with you small boys. You are not that much younger than us, and will be welcome to remain on our island. We will build houses for you, houses your own size, and spread them out on the near side of the island to my palace. We will also build more invisible planes, so some of us can visit the United States of America when we wish to."

So it was done.

The three teams of boys got together and decided to consolidate their members into one organization hence forth to be known as the Legion of Justice Commandos.

One day, soon after the building had been completed and the houses set in their positions, Diana met with her mother Queen Hippolyta.

"Something still troubles me deeply," said Diana, "When I was with the Justice Society, I met a man called Dr Fate. He claimed to get much of his power by wearing something called the helmet of Nabu. I fear that he is under the worst possible influence too, the same one that deceived us and isolated us from the benefits of male companionship for so long. I must go and try to reason with him, to tell him of what I've learned from Cubby Joseph."

"Go, my daughter, and may you succeed," said Hippolyta.

In the mean time, the full sized Amazon women were forming friendships and relationships with the boys of the Legion of Justice Commandos.

Diana changed from her blue dress into her Wonder Woman costume and flew her invisible plane to land just outside Dr Fate's tower, and requested to come in. Dr Fate welcomed her in, and she saw that Inza, the woman that Kent Nelson loved, was there too.

Wonder Woman explained what she had learned from Cubby Joseph, the boy preacher from the Junior Justice Society.

"You must be gone, foolish woman, and speak no more of this. I will not give up the power of Fate," said Dr Fate.

"Kent, do you hear yourself? You're scaring even me," said Inza.

"There is no Kent right now. There is only Fate."

"That's what Wonder Woman's trying to say. She's even prepared to come here without her own powers to warn us. Your powers come from the occult (which is only ultimately used for Satan's benefit), from putting on a helmet that makes you a different person. If it comes from that, it's not worth having. Let those with science based powers or no powers at all remain in the Justice Society, and come back to me and be the man I love," said Inza.

"That would never be my choice," said Dr Fate.

"It's that helmet," said Inza, "If we can get it off him, he'll revert to Kent Nelson. He's let himself be taken over by Nabu. I always told him that it worried me. After what you've just told me, my heart is distraught, Wonder Woman."

Inza tried to get at the helmet, with Wonder Woman's help. Fate struck Inza aside.

"You … hit me," said Inza, "It's over, Kent, forever. The Kent Nelson I knew would never have done that."

Fate let them leave his tower, and Inza looked at Wonder Woman for reassurance.

"You did the right thing," she said, "It was hard for me to make the same choice and renounce the pagan ways, but I've done it, and I know it was right."

"I know too," said Inza, "The only trouble is that now I have nowhere to go."

"Yes you do," said Wonder Woman, "How would you like to live on an isolated island?"

Wonder Woman returned to Paradise Island, with Inza. Inza had been so uncomfortable with the Dr Fate situation for so many months, that she had done most of the process of grieving the fact that she felt herself losing KENT NELSON. It didn't take her long, among the amazons and the Justice Commandos to complete the process and move on. Soon she found herself responding to the amorous advances of Tommy (formerly of the Newsboy Legion), and a beautiful and lasting romance ensued.

Chapter End Notes: 

Hannah & David & their Grandfather first appeared in DC Limited Collectors Edition # C-36 (in Jul 1975)

Wonder Woman first appeared in All-Star Comics #8 (Jan 1942)


End file.
